Don't Leave Home
by Cristal Knight
Summary: That one fateful night, unexpected events happened. Nothing turned out the way they would have wanted them. A Siegfried/Raphael short story that takes place in the 21st century.
1. The Quarrel

**Author's Note: **This is my first _Soul Calibur_ fic, and it's a work in progress—any advice you have, please give. Constructive criticism accepted, appreciated, adored. R&R are more than welcome.

Please note that this fic was inspired by a dream I once had, so it might not be a very long story and if the characters are OOC at some point, I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Calibur_ and all related characters belong to Bandai Namco. I am not making any money off this story, as the only part of it I actually own is the story itself.

**OOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOO**

**One: The Quarrel**

"_It's black… Everything is black… I don't remember much what happened but I know one thing for sure… I am happy, I am happy because in the end I was able to stay with you… This really is the only e__nd I wished for…"_

**OOOOOOOO**

_Raging voices could be heard from the living room, they were both into deep arguments, which seemed to lead nowhere. For why they had started, they were not too sure themselves. It only just started for stupid reasons... like most of the time actually…_

_A glass flew by the room, crushing itself on the wall and falling into pieces._

"_What are you doing throwing a glass at me?! Are you crazy or something?!" He yelled at him as he was evading the flying object._

"_So what if I am? Do you seriously think you know everything about me?" Replied the Frenchman as he was trying to contain himself._

_He didn't want to throw it, but his hand moved on it's own free will._

"_I may not know everything about you but at least I-"_

_He was rudely cut as the other man turned his back on him, refusing to listen to any of his words._

"_-Hey! I'm talking to you!"_

_Insulted by his acting, Schtauffen grabbed Raphael's shoulder and pulled him back, forcing him to turn around but he was brutally repelled and lost balance._

"_Leave me alone!! I don't need you to be on my back!"_

_He yelled at the blond as he was turning around._

_The wall behind him wasn't very far, unfortunately for him; it had to be this one where every wineglass was perfectly aligned. As he fell, he crushed through them trying to get a grip on something but his fingers failed at finding anything worth helping. The only good it did was no good. One of the racks holding them descended with him causing the entire tumblers to rain over his German head._

_Siegfried was now resting on the cold floor, drenched in glass chunk. He was raging inside his soul but remained calm as he appeared._

_Witnessing this scene, Sorel's stare softened but he could not move an inch. He was worried but shocked. The younger one then brought a hand to his head, kept his eyes closed and tried to relax. The fallen men tried to get back on his feet but fell back clumsily for his body wasn't stable due to the shock it had just received. Raphael finally moved and took a hold of his arm but was immediately repulsed._

"_Don't you dare touch me again!"_

_Those words had him frozen._

_Siegfried's hands bared multiple cuts from the debris and so did his face. It was burning, but he refused the other's help and finally stood by himself. He gave the oldest a cold stare and left. After leaving the room, he walked to the front door and exited the house, closing the door strongly enough for the other to hear._

_How could things have turned out like this? How did it all happen? Why did they have to start an argument that strong for something so childish?_

_Raphael took his head between his hands and let himself fall on the nearest chair._

"_You have no right to look at me with those eyes Siegfried…" The man murmured to the cold silence of the room._

**OOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOO**


	2. The Menace

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Calibur_ and all related characters belong to Bandai Namco. I am not making any money off this story, as the only part of it I actually own is the story itself.

**OOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOO**

**Two: The Menace  
**

_Within this lonesome night, he wandered without any concern. He let his feet guide him through the streets and what he sought, he did not know. In fact, he only wished for a tranquil place where he could think this all over._

_After some minutes of walking, Schtauffen arrived in what seemed to be a park. This sight was such beauty. The trees dancing with the breeze, the cold and calm colours of the night reflecting on the grass, the gentle light of the lamps, the lonely bench… Everything was so serene and so beautiful._

_The young man walked to the wooden bench and took place on it. He quickly grasped his head with his hand, strongly holding his hair. He did not know why all this had to happen now. Slowly feeling watery, his eyes remained close and one tear from each slipped, fell to the ground._

_Siegfried quickly dried his eyes and looked up to the sky._

"_What the hell am I doing here?" He screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_He's the one who should have left! It's his fault for being so selfish and self-centred, that's why it all started in the first place!" He growled as he took his head in his hands once more._

_A presence could suddenly be felt, as it slowly got closer to him. Who was it? He did not know he did not want to know._

"_Calm yourself little light-haired boy, you do not have to behave this way." A feminine voice stated._

_A hand slid gently through his long silky hair, moved to his face and caressed him. That person kneeled in front of him slowly grabbed his chin and pulled his head up._

_Against his will, he raised his head up and saw the woman. She had short white hair, stunning blue eyes and a very mature body. His expression quickly changed to irritated._

"_What do you want from me?" He snarled._

_Isabella's expression became strict and dominant. She stood up, tightening her grasp on the German's chin._

"_I want you to break him."_

_Schtauffen grabbed her wrist and freed himself from her grip. He stood up and walked away._

"_I refuse to play any of your petty games."_

"_I am afraid that…"_

_As Siegfried turned around, a man stood before him blocking the way. He grabbed the smaller one by the neck, strangling him as Valentine was coming closer to them._

"… _You have no choice but to play by the rules little Blondie. My rules!"_

_Grasping for air, Schtauffen seized his enemy's arm in a desperate attempt to free his throat but all it created was a smirk on the woman's face. He reached his arm out on the side to grab her but was brought to the floor fast enough by the bodyguard._

_A short scream of suffering was heard and then some mumbling from the feminine voice._

_He was free at last!_

_Quickly, he brought his hand to his throat, cough loudly while recovering his breath and then stared angrily at Ivy._

"_You will play according to my rules and no sidesteps! Did I make myself clear enough?"_

_His only answer was the look in his eyes and no more words._

"_I'll take that as a yes!"_

_With those she turned around and left, so did her bodyguard, both leaving Schtauffen knelt on the floor._

_He turned his head and looked at them walk away._

"_You will regret you ever lived this night, Ivy!" He kept to himself._

**OOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOO**


End file.
